1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system, particularly to a lighting system capable of controlling single or multiple lighting modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lighting system of today's vehicle contains various lamp functions such as daytime running light, low beam, high beam, turn signals, fog light and position light. Due to energy saving and styling requirements, various types of vehicle lights have gradually changed from halogen light to LED light. However, in the prior arts, different lamp functions of LED lights may require respective power sources for driving LEDs, which may cause the power supply of LED to have a larger volume, higher cost, and more electronic components, thus become a waste of resources. In another aspect, when the LED lighting is changed from the usage of numerous LEDs to the usage of less LEDs (e.g., switched from high beam to low beam), the capacitor located at the output of the power converter will cause a peak current that is much greater than a steady-state current outputting to the LEDs due to the instantaneous voltage change of the capacitor and the continuous energy delivery of the power converter, thus result in an inrush current. As a result, the electronic components are likely to be damaged owing to the impact of the inrush current.
Accordingly, it is necessary to devise a new lighting system to solve the deficiency in the prior art.